


Linctavia

by Jahn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Skaikru, grounder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahn/pseuds/Jahn
Summary: O has been sheltered all her life. On the ground,she finds a different kind of shelter in Lincoln, the bronzed muscular Grounder Adonis





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> making up for the lack of Linctavia smut on the show .Enjoy!

That night O had trouble falling asleep. Visions of black tattoos on bronzed muscular arms filled her visions each time she tried to catch some sleep.In all honesty, she shouldn't even be thinking about the grounder. She was back at camp. Safe.Tucked into a fluffy sleeping bag in the best tent, secured due to Bell's natural leadership and yet,here she was, wide awake. And cold.  
She twisted, turning on her side.Being caged in like this reminded her of the time spent under the floorboards. Her annoyance at Jasper resurfaced. The boy was always trying to hold her hand, never losing an opportunity to creep up on her. She owed him here life but she didn’t feel about him that way. His clammy hands hhad wrapped around hers on the way to dinner but she wasn’t having any of that today.Not when the brooding grounder’s memory was still fresh in her mind.The sight of soulful eyes on a tragically stoic face.Call her trusting, but she hadn’t been the least bit afraid when he had picked her up from the net she had fallen into.  
She remembered the claustrophobia as she huddled under the floorboards, heart pounding as the officers went about their routine inspection. She felt none of that fear as his arms wrapped around her, carrying her to his lair.  
He had been gentle with her foot.Tending to it as he hummed a lilting melody, applying a herbal paste to her foot before he bandaged it. She hadn’t been able to resist leaning against his chest when he had picked her up on the way to Skaikru’s encampment.  
Back in her bed, Octavia wondered how he’d have reacted if she had reached out to trace his jaw like she wanted to. Or how his fingers would feel on the small of her back? Did he have a name?  
And,most importantly, would she ever see him again?


	2. Lincoln's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln reflects on the first time he saw Octavia

She was ethereal.  
Soft. She didn’t quite seem infallible. Far from it and yet his gut told him that she would get right up and keep moving even when her steps faltered. He’d gone to inspect the net expecting a rabbit or deer instead he’d found ..her. He waited to ensure that his men were away when he unentangled the net. Carried her home.  
She let out a small whimper as he focussed on her broken ankle. He found himself wondering how her lips would taste. Like almond milk with a hint of rose perhaps? Would it be okay if he kissed her?He hadn't missed how she had tried to snuggle into him as he'd carried her. Surely she wouldn't mind if he tried to kiss her.  
but not now. Not when she was this scared. He had to be better. Unlike the last time he had stumbled upon someone from the sky.  
She had tried talking to him. Repeatedly thanking him. Asking him about his life what his name was. He’d wanted to tell her. To pin her down and take her. To hear her scream his name against his ear.  
But he had refrained. He didn’t know if he could trust her yet. He had seen what her people could do. So he’d fixed her ankle, made her kokum juice and then carried her back to camp.  
That night he dreamt about her. Of all the delicious things he wanted to do to her. Would do to her.  
How he wanted to twirl her silky black hair between his fingers. Drink in the sight of her beautiful green eyes staring up at him.  
Waking up alone, he was struck by how quiet the cave seemed when Octavia wasn't trying to get him to speak with her.He missed her already,realising that he would give anything to hear her voice again.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews make me happy(and write better stories).. :)


End file.
